Sang-Mêlé
by BibiCool360
Summary: Hansel et Gretel, vous connaissez? Ok, mais si Gretel était un gars dans mon histoire? Mais si deux filles mystérieuses s'embarquaient dans l'aventure? Mais si la menace était plus grande que prévue? Mais si nos quatre héros devaient faire alliance? Mais si ces même héros se détestaient (du moins, deux d'entre eux)? Avec des "mais" et des "si", on peut changer toute l'histoire...
1. Chapter 1

**POV Hansel :**

Je m'appelle Hansel. Pour faire court, moi et mon frère jumeau chassons des sorcières depuis notre plus jeune âge. Oui, oui, des sorcières ! Croyez le ou non, c'est votre choix, ce n'est pas mon problème. Enfin, nous les chassons depuis plusieurs années maintenant et nous nous trouvons désormais à Augsbourg (à la demande du maire de la ville) car une importante activité de sorcières a été remarquée. Il y a eu énormément d'enlèvements d'enfants sur le bord des routes et même en ville, ce qui est très inhabituel et imprudent de la part de ces monstres.

- Mon nom est Gretel, et voici mon frère, Hansel. Nous sommes des chasseurs de sorcières.

La voix de mon frère me tira de mes pensées, me ramenant à la réalité, et je me mis au travail, inspectant la femme que tous suspectaient être une sorcière, ce qui était absurde, croyez-le bien.

- Lorsqu'une personne pratique la sorcellerie, les stigmates sont très visibles sur les dents, les cheveux et le visage en entier, même. Il est donc impossible pour une sorcière de se cacher, voilà aussi pourquoi elles ne vivent pas en ville comme n'importe qui, puisque leur laideur est très facilement remarquable, expliquais-je. Cette femme n'est pas une sorcière.

- Votre explication est tout à fait exacte, sauf pour certains points : Les sorcières peuvent se dissimuler en ville en modifiant leur apparence, du moins, les plus puissantes, et cette femme fait partie des rares qui sont capable de cet exploit, intervint alors une voix dans l'assemblée.

Je me retournais, et la foule se fendit en deux, laissant passer deux personnes encapuchonnées. La première baissa sa capuche, laissant découvrir un visage au teint légèrement doré, aux yeux bruns chocolat et aux cheveux de la même couleur. Une cicatrice lui fendait la joue gauche, et sa lèvre était légèrement fendue dans le bas. C'était la seconde, le visage toujours dissimulé, qui avait parlé.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, affirma mon frère en s'approchant de moi, tout en fixant la fille qui m'avait contredit.

Celle qui s'était dévoilée monta en coup de vent sur l'estrade et, avant que nous n'ayons pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle sortit une dague de sa manche, assez longue et à la pointe recourbée vers l'arrière, et elle décapita d'un coup la femme que nous venions de sauver. La tête roula jusqu'aux pieds de l'autre fille, debout devant nous, et qui n'avait toujours pas montré son visage, et le sang gicla avec force, nous arrosant moi, mon frère, les deux filles et le Shérif, qui ferma les yeux d'un air dégouté. Pourtant, alors que nous allions sortir nos propres armes pour menacer l'assassin qui venait d'éliminer une jeune femme innocente, la seconde personne souleva la tête à la vue de tous, alors que celle-ci changeait lentement d'apparence. Quand la transformation s'eut terminée, deux cornes torsadées sortaient du front, une langue fourchue pendait de la bouche ouverte et des canines jaunes et pointues étaient apparentes. Le teint était verdâtre et parcouru de petites écailles luisantes, et les cheveux étaient devenus noirs avec des mèches blanches. Une véritable sorcière dans toute sa laideur, en somme.

- Ceci était sa véritable apparence, clama alors la deuxième fille (non découverte).

Elle prit un briquet, mit feu au bucher qui avait été préparé, et jeta la tête dedans.

- Ali, j'ai sa baguette ! s'écria alors la première fille.

Celle-ci tenait une baguette en bois tordue avec une pierre au centre. Elle la lança à la dénommée Ali, qui l'attrapa au vol et se mit à l'examiner de plus près.

- Éli, écoute ça ! s'exclama-t-elle alors. Bois de chêne mort, très flexible, saphir de taille moyenne. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Probablement une Océlique, encore une fois, proposa la dénommée Éli.

- Non, elle n'aurait pas pu changer son apparence à ce point ! Mais c'est vrai que les écailles portent à confusion. Marinique serait plus approprié, non ?

- Tu as sûrement raison, comme d'habitude. Mais que fait-elle aussi loin de la mer, dans ce cas ?

- Aucune idée, elle devait ingurgiter de l'eau de mer assez souvent, par contre, sinon elle n'aurait pas survécu. En tout cas, c'était une belle prise.

- Quoiqu'on n'ait pas tout fait le travail, pour une fois, répondit ladite Éli en souriant légèrement.

- Je le savais que c'était une sorcière, j'avais raison ! Je suis un sauveur ! s'écria soudain le Sheriff.

Les deux filles semblèrent reprendre conscience du fait qu'elles n'étaient pas seules, et se tournèrent d'un bloc vers l'imbécile. La dénommée Ali s'avança alors d'un pas raide vers lui.

- Ce n'était que de la chance. Il n'y avait qu'une sorcière à être capable de changer d'apparence dans cette ville, et toutes les autres femmes que vous avez condamnées, à moins de correspondre à la description expliquée plus tôt, étaient innocentes ! Alors vous n'êtes pas un sauveur, mais bien un assassin ! siffla-t-elle.

- Et qui nous dit que vous n'êtes pas l'une d'entre elles ? cracha le Shérif.

- Éliane, tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda Ali.

Oh, tiens, elle s'appelle Éliane ? Ah, bien sûr, « Éli » est le diminutif.

- Et bien, il 'y plus de sorcières dans cette ville alors j'imagine qu'il n'y a aucun risque, répondit Éliane en haussant les épaules.

Des risques ? Mais quels risques ? L'autre fille, Ali, baissa alors sa capuche. Ses cheveux blonds étaient raides et plutôt longs, en plus d'une mèche noire sur le côté de sa tête. Ses yeux en amande, d'un verts étincelant, nous fixaient sans expression apparente, et sa peau halée ne faisait que ressortir d'avantage la cicatrice qui lui barrait l'œil droit, ainsi que les deux plus petites sur la paupière gauche, juste à la limite de l'œil.

- Bon ben, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, mais on a autre chose à faire alors à plus ! s'exclama soudain la blonde en descendant de l'estrade.

Son amie la rejoignit, et Éliane remit sa capuche sur sa tête. Pourtant, alors que son amie allait l'imiter, elle se stoppa et se tourna vers nous, ou plutôt vers le maire.

- Si jamais nous trouvons une quelconque information concernant vos enfants, nous viendrons vous en informer, mais nous ne mènerons aucune enquête. Notre travail, c'est traquer et tuer, pas de mener des recherches à propos d'enfants kidnappés.

Et, sur ces aimables paroles, elle mit sa capuche à son tour et deux filles fendirent la foule pour ensuite disparaître dans un tournant. Le Shérif était toujours interloqué qu'elle ait osé lui répondre ainsi, le maire semblait déçu et mon frère, tout comme moi, était figé sur place. Nous ne nous étions jamais trompé sur des sorcières, auparavant. Et qui était ces filles, bordel de merde ? Et c'était quoi, des « Mariniques » et des « Océliques » ? Il fallait l'admettre, elles semblaient en savoir long sur le sujet, plus que nous même. Enfin, l'assemblée se dispersa et nous rentrâmes avec le maire. Il nous montra les dossiers des enfants disparus, raconta les faits, et nous affirma qu'une vieille maison semblant habitée se trouvait dans les bois. Une première piste, en somme. Mon « alarme » sonna et je m'éloignais de quelques pas, avant de m'injecter mon antidote à ma maladie du sucre (NDA : Je déteste tout ce qui touche le sujet des aiguilles alors je ne vais jamais abordé le sujet sous toutes ses coutures).

- Sinon, il y a un endroit où on eut boire un coup, dans cette ville paumée ? demandais-je après qu'il fut décidé que nous irions demain matin, la nuit étant trop dangereuse.

Le maire ascquisa, et nous nous rendîmes ensuite dans une auberge pour boire quelques verres.


	2. Chapter 2

La soirée se passa sans encombres, si on oublie le fait qu'on a dû fuir un fan-club, qu'on a rembarré un fanatique un peu effrayant, qu'un pisteur a explosé et que j'ai une horrible gueule de bois, en plus du fait que j'ai dû rentrer seul étant donné que mon frère passait la nuit avec une de ses conquêtes d'un soir. Nous sommes désormais le lendemain matin, en train d'arpenter la forêt à la recherche de la maison sûrement occupée par une sorcière. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs en vue.

- Tu veux cogner ? demandais-je à mon frère.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, un cri horrible fendit l'air, suivit d'un vacarme assourdissant dans le précédent silence qui occupait la place. Nous entrâmes en trombe, pour trouver la sorcière se faire transpercer de part et d'autre par deux tisonniers, avant de se faire égorger par les deux filles d'hier.

- Et une de plus ! s'exclama joyeusement la blonde.

Elle portait toujours sa capuche, et je me demandais bien pourquoi. Pourtant, elle la rabaissa. Elle et son amie ne semblaient pas nous avoir remarqué. Elles jetèrent le corps dans le four allumé à côté d'elles, puis se rapprochèrent un peu. La brune sortit un livre épais et parcheminé.

- C'était quelle sorte, à ton avis ? demanda-t-elle en sortant un crayon de sa poche et en tournant frénétiquement les pages jusqu'à un complètement vierge.

- Et bien, elle avait des cornes, un teint verdâtre, des dents très petites, mais pointues, et ses cheveux étaient emmêlés de vase, récita Ali. J'imagine que c'était une Marécalique.

- Tu as vraiment un bon sens de l'observation, Alicia, la complimenta son amie.

Elle se mit à écrire rapidement dans le livre. Moi, je rigolais intérieurement car elles n'avaient toujours pas remarqué notre présence.

- Je vais essayer de trouver sa baguette, ça nous rapportera peut être plus de renseignements, proposa la blondinette, apparemment songeuse. Parce que ça commence à devenir étrange. D'abord une Marinique en plein centre ville, et ensuite une Marécalique dans la forêt, loin de tout marécage ou source d'eau potentielle.

Elle se retourna, et se figea en nous voyant. Elle lâcha un juron, faisant relever la tête de la brunette, et celle-ci se figea à son tour en nous apercevant.

- Quel langage malpropre pour une si jeune fille, se moqua Gretel. Je trouve que c'est scandaleux !

- Tout à fait d'accord, mon frère, c'est honteux d'utiliser de telles paroles ! ajoutais-je avec un rictus.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, vous deux ? demanda la dénommée Alicia d'un ton agressif.

- Du calme, on venait faire notre travail, mais on est apparemment arrivés trop tard, répondis-je. Vous faites ça souvent, piquer le boulot des autres ?

- Nous avons autant de droits que vous de chasser ces horribles créatures, et encore plus de raisons ! siffla la blonde.

Elle rigolait, j'espère ! On avait les meilleures raisons du monde de tuer cette vermine. Et puis, elles étaient jeunes, mêmes pas des adultes, selon moi.

- On peut faire quelque chose d'autre pour vous ? proposa la brune d'un ton beaucoup plus conciliant.

- Cette maison ainsi que la sorcière dont vous venez de vous débarrasser étaient un possible piste pour retrouver les enfants disparus, dit mon frère. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose qui peut nous aider ?

- Non. Maintenant, dégagez ! Vous ne savez même pas à qui vous avez affaire et on ne veut pas d'amateurs dans les pattes ! cracha la première.

Non mais quel culot ! Nous, des amateurs ? On chassait des sorcières depuis plus longtemps qu'elles, et c'est nous qui étions supposés être des novices ? Quoique l'épisode au village laissait penser le contraire.

- C'est nous que tu traites de débutants ? s'énerva Gretel.

- Tu vois d'autres idiots dans le coin, peut être ? le provoqua-t-elle.

- Alicia, cesse immédiatement ! intervient Éliane en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Ils n'ont rien fait et sont de notre côté, alors arrête de les provoquer ainsi.

Alicia marmonna quelques jurons puis replaça sa capuche, avant de sortir d'un pas furieux à l'extérieur, nous bousculant au passage.

- Je suis désolée pour son comportement, elle n'aime pas les étrangers, grimaça son amie. Enfin, mon nom est Éliane et la furie qui vient de sortir est ma meilleure amie, Alicia.

- Je suis Hansel, et voici mon crétin de frère, Gretel, répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Une bonne claque derrière la tête me répondit. La fille devant nous referma alors son livre, le fourra dans sa besace, et s'avança vers nous.

- On a trouvé ça sur l'une des étagères, dit-elle en nous tendant un rouleau de parchemin. J'espère que ça vous sera utile.

Gretel le prit, et elle sortit de la maison à son tour. Nous allâmes à l'extérieur peu après, mais aucune trace des deux filles.

- Elles sont bizarres, tu ne trouves pas ? Demandais-je. Surtout la blonde.

- Quelque chose me dit qu'on les reverra très bientôt, de toute façon, répondit mon frère. Allez, on retourne en ville.


	3. Chapter 3

Le parchemin que nous avait remit Éliane était assez révélateur. Il s'agissait d'une carte des constellations et des phases de la lune, où figurait d'ailleurs la Lune de Sang. C'était une lune très sacrée pour les sorcières, et les plus grands sabbats de l'histoire se déroulaient durant cette période. Ça ne faisait aucun doute, l'enlèvement des enfants, et cette lune, étaient reliés. Mais par quoi, et pourquoi ? En plus, la venue des deux autres filles correspondait avec toute cette histoire, et je me posais de plus en plus de questions. Il fallait les retrouver, elles en savaient sûrement plus que nous !

- Je sais à quoi tu pense, frérot, et je suis tout à fait d'accord, me dit soudain Gretel. J'imagine qu'elles sont dans la forêt à traquer d'autres sorcières, on n'a qu'à aller chercher.

- Allons y, avant qu'il ne fasse nuit, conclus-je en armant mon arbalète.

Nous prîmes quelques armes en plus et, après m'être à nouveau injecté mon antidote, nous sortîmes de la ville pour nous rendre dans la forêt. Nous nous mîmes à l'arpenter en long, en large et en travers, quand nous entendîmes un cri. C'était celui d'une petite fille, sept ans tout au plus. Nous nous mîmes à courir en direction dudit cri et aperçûmes une fillette à l'air effrayé prise au piège avec une sorcière hideuse. Mais bon, toutes les sorcières sont hideuses alors… Gretel sortit son gun et le pointa vers la tête de l'immonde créature mais, avant qu'il n'ai pu appuyer sur la gâchette, une silhouette encapuchonnée sauta dans sa ligne de tire, derrière la sorcière, sortis une dague et trancha sans plus de cérémonies son cou. Le sang gicla, le corps s'effondra et la sorcière poussa un râle écoeurant avant de s'éteindre pour de bon. À côté, la fillette était terrifiée et ne lâchais pas des yeux le cadavre. La silhouette s'agenouilla devant elle et baissa sa capuche pour ne pas lui faire peur davantage. Oh bordel ! C'est la brunette.

- Bonjours, je suis Éliane, dit-elle doucement (on pouvait l'entendre dans le silence de la forêt). Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Mélina, souffla la gamine.

- Et bien, Mélina, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, maintenant. Moi et mon amie allons te ramener chez toi, d'accord ? Et tu pourras retrouver tes parents sans problèmes, affirma-t-elle.

L'enfant se releva en tremblant légèrement, tout comme Éliane. Je sentis soudain quelque chose de froid sous ma gorge et, du coin de l'œil, je vis mon frère menacé par une lame collée contre son cou.

- Éli ! Regarde qui j'ai trouvé ! s'écria soudain notre « agresseur ».

- Salut, Blondie, grimaçais-je.

Elle appuya plus fortement sur son arme, et je me tus, ne désirant pas me faire décapiter.

- Avancez et, au moindre geste brusque, je vous égorge comme des porcs, capiche ? siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Nous acquiesçâmes et nous nous mîmes à avancer, pour finalement arriver dans la clairière et rejoindre Éliane.

- Alicia, arrêtes de les menacer ! s'exaspéra-t-elle.

- Ils nous espionnaient et le connard de gauche s'apprêtait à te tirer dessus avec son gun, répondit-t-elle.

- Hey, je ne suis pas… commença mon frère.

Elle appuya plus fortement sur sa gorge, l'incitant au silence.

- Je suis certaine qu'il y a une explication, soupira la brune.

- Il y a toujours des explications. Aller, en s'en débarrasse maintenant ! supplia presque la blonde.

- Pour traumatiser à vie l'enfant ? Sûrement pas, relâche les, et je ne le répéterais pas !

Elle grommela une réponse inintelligible et retira ses lames en reculant légèrement. Je me massais le cou, heureux de me savoir entier.

- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda alors Éliane.

- Nous vous cherchions, déclara crument mon jumeau.

Je pus voir Alicia se braquer.

- Je le savais ! cracha-t-elle en dégainant un poignard.

- Ali ! la sermonna son amie, cette fois vraiment à bout.

- On vous cherchait parce qu'on est convaincus que vous en savez plus que vous ne voulez l'admettre et qu'on est prêt à vous aider, ajoutais-je.

- Et qui te dit que nous voulons de votre aide ? Qui… siffla la blondinette.

- Pourquoi me menaçais-tu ? la coupa Éliane en fixant mon frère.

- Je m'apprêtais à tirer sur la sorcière mais tu es tombée dans ma ligne de tir, expliqua-t-il.

- Et bien sûr, tu n'as pas baissé ton arme, ricana l'autre. Pathétique comme excuse !

- Elle a pas tort sur ce coup là, pourquoi t'as pas baissé ton gun ? demandais-je à voix basse.

- Elle portait une capuche, ça aurait très bien put être une seconde sorcière, se défendit Gretel.

- Bon, je vois que ce n'était qu'un malentendu, dans ce cas, conclut Éliane.

- Au risque de me répéter, qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'on en sait plus que vous ? Et pourquoi on vous aiderait ? intervient alors Alicia. Parce que, contrairement à ce que vous pensez, ce n'est pas nous qui sommes en difficulté, mais bien vous.

- Vous utilisez plusieurs thèmes et noms concernant les sorcières, jugé leurs origines et leur vie grâce à leur baguette et semblez marquée par une connaissance trop grande pour votre âge, expliquais-je calmement.

Alicia baissa alors sa capuche, dévoilant son visage.

- On ne sait rien du tout.

Soudain, son regard se troubla quelques secondes, puis afficha une mine horrifiée.

- À TERRE ! hurla-t-elle.

Instinctivement, mon jumeau et moi-même obéîmes, tout comme Éliane et Alicia. La gamine, que nous avions jusque là oublié, semblait être possédée, et un immense explosion détona au dessus de nos têtes. Sans perdre de temps, Alicia se jeta sur elle avec une dague argentée, et se mis à combattre l'enfant, qui se défendait avec des doigts, qui étaient devenus des griffes aiguisées, son visage horriblement déformé.

- Éliane, grouille toi ! s'écria-t-elle quand son bras se fit lacérer.

- Je me dépêche, patience ! répondit nerveusement Éliane en fouillant dans un sac au sol. Mais je ne sais pas quelle…

- Sablante d'Asie ! la coupa son amie.

- Une seconde, une seconde, une seconde, marmonna-t-elle.

Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, et je voyais bien qu'Alicia ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. En effet, elle s'était retrouvée désarmée et se contentais désormais d'éviter les coups. En ayant assez, Gretel sorti son gun et visa la tête, avant de tirer. Pourtant, manque de bol, la balle rebondit sur la peau de la sorcière et c'est Alicia qui se prit le coup.

- PUTAIN ! Vociféra-t-elle. C'est qui le connard qui a fait ça, que je lui troue la peau ! Je vais le castrer, le sale fils de …

Mon frère pâlit en l'entendant, et Alicia s'effondra par terre tout en continuant à se défendre et à cracher des insultes à tout va.

- Je l'ais ! s'écria alors Éliane en brandissant une fiole.

Elle courut vers la sorcière en débouchant la fiole et versa un liquide fumant dessus. Aussitôt, la créature cessa de se battre et se mit à hurler pendant que sa peau se mit è se faire gruger par le liquide. Bien vite, il ne resta plus qu'une masse difforme en bouillie étendue au sol, et le silence revint s'installer dans la clairière. Un gémissement de douleur résonna peu après. Je regardais Alicia, par terre, se tenir l'épaule en serrant les dents. Du sang s'écoulait lentement et poissait ses habits. Oh merde, la balle de Gretel ! Celui-ci s'agenouilla d'ailleurs près d'elle.

- Désolé, je… commença-t-il.

- C'EST TOI ! C'est toi qui a fait ça ! Oh, je te jure, quand je serais rétablie tu vas entendre parler de moi, je vais te… s'énerva-t-elle.

Attirée par les cris, Éliane se tourna vers son amie et la fit taire d'un geste sec de la main. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle et, sans attendre, enfonça deux doigts dans la blessure.

- AÏEUH ! Mais ça fait mal, putain de bordel de merde ! se plaignit la blonde.

- Oh, est-ce que tu vas pleurer ? me moquais-je gentiment.

Elle m'envoya un regard noir.

- Dit celui dont le frère est un triple idiot et qui m'a tiré dessus, répondit-elle hargneusement.

- Hey ! Je ne t'ais pas tiré dessus, mais bien sur la sorcière ! protesta mon jumeau.

- Quand on disait que vous étiez des débutants, c'était pas une blague, répondit-elle sérieusement. Les Sablantes d'Asie sont très douées pour les illusions et possèdent une peau plus solide que le métal. Seules les armes blanches peuvent la blesser, et seul le sel dissous du Triangle des Bermudes peut en venir à bout. Elles sont peu nombreuses, mais terriblement dangereuses.

- Et ose venir nous dire que vous ne savez rien du tout, ricanais-je.

Elle se tut, s'étant piégée elle-même. Elle poussa soudain un petit cri et Éliane nous montra sa main pleine de sang frais, une balle d'argent entre les doigts.

- Et voilà le travail !

Soudain, la blessure d'Alicia se mit à rapetisser, non, se refermer, pour finalement disparaître. Elles échangèrent un regard gêné alors que nous les fixions, interloqués.

- Je crois que vous nous devez vraiment des explications, cette fois, déclara mon frère.

- En effet, soupira Éliane, mais c'est une bien longue et triste histoire qu'est la nôtre, et le temps vient à manquer, alors nous passerons la nuit ici.

- Oulala, quand tu sort ce genre de vocabulaire, j'ai toujours l'impression que tu es possédée, rigola alors Alicia. Mais tu es sûr qu'on peut leur dire à eux ? Ils sont peut-être des _leurs._

- Ils sont bien trop ignorants pour être avec _eux, _protesta Éliane.

- Ils font peut-être semblant ! persista Alicia. Ils…

- Possèdent-ils le Fluide ? la coupa Éliane.

Alicia se figea quelques secondes, ses yeux se voilèrent, puis elle se reprit et secoua la tête à l'affirmative.

- Oui, grogna-t-elle. Ils l'ont, ils sont…

- Mais ? la coupa la brune.

- Ils n'en sont pas conscients, avoua Alicia. Mais ça ne prouve rien ! Ils ont l'air de Traqueurs, ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

- Moi, je trouve surtout qu'ils sont perdus, ricana la brunette.

- Bon, admettons que tu ais raison, tu penses que ce sont _eux ?_

- Sûrement, sinon ils nous auraient déjà tué.

- C'est bon, j'abdique, soupira la blonde. Mais ne me fais pas regretter.

Elle s'éloignèrent un peu pour parler. Moi, je comprenais rien à rien. Eux ? Leurs ? Dafuck ? Je suis complètement largué.

- Dis, t'as compris quelque chose ? demandais-je à Gretel.

Mais il semblait aussi perdu que moi, et secoua négativement la tête. Les deux filles revinrent alors vers nous.

- Est-ce que les sorts des sorcières ont un effet quelconque sur vous ? demanda abruptement Blondie.

- Euh… non, pourquoi ? demanda Gretel.

- BANCO ! s'exclama alors la brune. J'avais raison !

- Alors c'est vraiment… _eux ?_

Elle semblait méfiante, déçue, dédaigneuse et heureuse en même temps.

- Oui, c'est _eux, _affirma la brune d'un ton ferme. Je vous laisse, je vais chercher du bois pour le feu.

- Dis plutôt que c'est pour vérifier si on peut passer du temps ensemble sans s'entretuer, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Tu me connais trop bien ! rigola Éliane en s'éloignant vers les bois.

- Je te déteste ! s'écria Alicia alors que son amie lui tournant le dos.

- Et moi, je sais parfaitement que c'est faux ! répondit la brune sur le même ton avant de disparaître dans la forêt.

Et voilà comment on s'est retrouvés en plein milieu de la forêt avec une fille complètement barjo et sa meilleure amie un peu moins pire qu'elle. Enfin, ça, c'est si la brunette réussi à revenir avant la tombée de la nuit.


	4. Chapter 4

- Tu n'es pas inquiète ?

Je me posais exactement la même question que mon frère.

- Pas vraiment.

Comment pouvait-elle ne pas être inquiète ? Nous sommes dans la forêt, la nuit était tombée depuis peu, des sorcières toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres rodaient aux alentours à la recherche de proies potentielles, sa meilleure amie s'était aventurée seule dans les bois, elle n'avait pas redonné signe de vie depuis au moins une heure, et elle, elle gardait un visage impassible et ne s'inquiétait pas. C'était… choquant.

- Éliane est parfaitement capable de se débrouiller seule. Je vous mentirais si je vous disais que je ne m'inquiétais pas, mais ça ne sert à rien de le montrer puisque ce serait stupide de notre part d'aller la chercher. Elle est apte à survivre une nuit entière, seule, dans une forêt pleine de sorcières. Elle l'a déjà fait auparavant, alors ce n'est pas une petite heure qui va réellement me faire stresser, expliqua Alicia.

- Oh putain, elle sait parler pour une autre raison que nous insulter ou sacrer à tout va ! me moquais-je.

Elle me lança un regard noir, et je lui rendis bien.

**POV Alicia :**

Putain, pourquoi EUX ? Nous étions pourtant bien, juste Éli et moi. Nous avions notre petite vie, une routine quoi. Et voilà que deux jumeaux complètement barjos débarquaient avec leurs petites faces arrogantes et prétentieuses. Ils se disent chasseurs de sorcières, mais ce ne sont que des amateurs, des incapables. Enfin ! Tout le monde sait que des Sablantes d'Asie ont une peau imperméable à toute attaque, qu'elles sont capable de créer des illusions et que seules les armes blanches peuvent vraiment les blesser, pas vraie ? Bon, d'accord, peut être pas tout le monde, mais quand même ! En plus, Éliane prend leur défense. Oui, ils sont jumeaux, oui, ils chassent des sorcières, oui, ils possèdent le Fluide, mais NON, je ne leur fais pas confiance. Ça ne peut pas être eux. Mais en quoi tous ces éléments sont-ils liés ? Vous le saurez plus tard.

- Tu n'es pas inquiète ?

Je savais que le barjo numéro deux, soit le dénommé Gretel, parlait d'Éli.

- Pas vraiment.

C'était plus ou moins un mensonge, mais je n'allais tout de même pas leur dire. Pourtant, devant leurs têtes de crétins choquées, je me sentis obligée de développer.

- Éliane est parfaitement capable de se débrouiller seule. Je vous mentirais si je vous disais que je ne m'inquiétais pas, mais ça ne sert à rien de le montrer puisque ce serait stupide de notre part d'aller la chercher. Elle est apte à survivre une nuit entière, seule, dans une forêt pleine de sorcières. Elle l'a déjà fait auparavant, alors ce n'est pas une petite heure qui va réellement me faire stresser, expliquais-je.

- Oh putain, elle sait parler pour une autre raison que nous insulter ou sacrer à tout va ! se moqua alors le barjo numéro un, soit Hansel.

Je lui lançais un regard noir, qu'il me rendit bien. Non mais, il se prend pour qui, celui là ?

- Je pourrais éteindre le feu en un claquement de doigts et vous abandonner ici sans aucun remord, lâchais-je froidement. Je pourrais vous égorger sur le champ sans aucun scrupule, alors je vous conseille vivement de me montrer un minimum de respect.

- Et toi, tu te prends pour qui ? rétorqua Gretel. On est parfaitement en mesure de survivre sans toi, et si jamais tu tentais quelque chose contre nous, tu n'aurais aucune chance, à deux contre un, alors si quelqu'un devait montrer du respect envers les autres, c'est bien toi ! Tu nous es inférieure.

J'éclatais d'un rire froid, sans joie.

- Moi ? Inférieure à deux imbéciles comme vous ? Non mais vous déconnez, j'espère ! Je suis on ne peut plus en position de supériorité ici, je pourrais vous tuer en cinq secondes top chrono !

- Pas si on se charge de toi avant ! s'énerva Hansel.

Il dégaina une lame et me la lança dessus. Non, il a pas osé, si ? Malgré la vitesse à laquelle tout s'était déroulé, je réussis à contrer l'attaque. Je levais ma main devant moi et la dague s'arrêta à un centimètre de mon visage. Oula, il vise drôlement bien, tout de même, la pointe de l'arme était exactement entre mes deux yeux. J'abaissais ma main et la dague retomba dans ma paume (la poignée, on s'entend bien). Je l'examinais quelques secondes, puis relevais la tête vers eux. Ils étaient figés.

- C'est une bonne arme, dis-je pour briser le silence.

Je la renvoyais à son destinataire et elle se ficha dans le sol, juste devant lui, le tirant de son état de choc.

- Sorcellerie ! cracha-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

- Pas du tout ! rétorquais-je, sur les nerfs aussi.

- Alors c'était quoi, ça ? demanda Gretel, énervé lui aussi.

- Heu… regardez, une envolée de castor ! hurlais-je en pointant le ciel.

Leurs quelques secondes d'inattention me donnèrent un peu d'avance, et je me mis à courir. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais, quand je les ais vu se lever, j'ai prit peur et je me suis enfuie. Je m'enfonçais dans la forêt, un mauvais pressentiment me saisissant violemment. Mais il ne me concernait pas, il concernait Éliane. Aussitôt, j'accélérais le pas, redoutant ce que j'allais voir. Ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, ma jumelle, celle qui me connaît le mieux, la seule personne à qui je tiens vraiment, est en danger. Bon, d'accord, on est toujours en danger, mais là, c'est différent. Quelque chose siffla à mon oreille droite et je vis une flèche se planter dans l'arbre devant moi. Je me retournais et vis les deux connards. Merde, je croyais les avoir semé ! Et re-merde, eux croyaient avoir affaire à une sorcière. Soudain, quelque chose s'enroula autour de mes jambes, me faisant trébucher. Je m'étalais au sol. Je me redressais le plus vite possible et mis à tirer frénétiquement sur les liens qui m'empêchaient de poursuivre ma course. Et ben, ils n'avaient peut être pas l'expérience, mais pour l'équipement, c'est une tout autre histoire ! Un cri déchira l'air, et mon sang se glaça. C'était celui d'Éli. Je tirais encore plus fort, tentant de me détacher, mais c'était peine perdue, les cordes étaient trop épaisses et trop solide. Je m'éraflais les mains à force de tirer dessus, et ça ne m'aidait pas du tout. Hansel et Gretel arrivèrent alors près de moi. Le premier me releva en me tenant solidement les bras derrière mon dos. Je me débattis, en vain.

- Laissez moi ! hurlais-je.

- Tu tentais de fuir ? se moqua Gretel.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! Éliane est en danger ! répondis-je en cessant de me débattre.

Sans que je puisse les retenir, les larmes se mirent à dévaler mes joues. Mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids, et je me mis à pleurer. Oui, pleurer, alors que ça faisait des années que plus une seule larme ne m'avait échappée.

- S'il vous plait… elle est tout ce qu'il me reste, suppliais-je d'une voix brisée.

**POV Gretel :**

J'interrogeais mon frère du regard. Ce n'était vraiment, mais vraiment ps normal. Une sorcière ne peut pas pleurer, ne peut pas ressentir des sentiments. Se pourrait-il qu'elle nous dise la vérité ? Qu'elle ne soit pas une sorcière. Un cri déchira le silence qui s'était installé. Notre prisonnière s'agita et recommença à se débattre.

- ÉLIANE ! ÉLIANE ! ÉLIIIIIIIII !

Elle hurlait et pleurait en même temps, et un seul regard avec mon frère me fit savoir qu'il était du même avis que moi. Je sortis un poignard et, sans plus de cérémonie, je tranchais les liens qui retenaient les jambes d'Alicia. Mon frère la relâcha alors qu'elle nous regardait faire, incrédule.

- On est avec toi, mais à la moindre entourloupe, avertis-je en passant mon pouce sous mon cou.

Elle hocha la tête, sécha ses larmes du revers de la main et se remis à courir vers la provenance du cri. Bien décidés à en savoir de quoi il en retourne, nous la suivîmes.

**POV Alicia :**

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Non seulement j'avais craqué devant deux parfaits inconnus et crétins de surcroit, mais en plus, ils m'avaient relâché ! J'arrivais dans une clairière et vis Éliane, couchée au sol, des sorcières toutes plus laides les unes que les autres l'encerclant. Divers blessures recouvraient ses bras et du sang coulait de ses plaies. La rage monta en moi et, sans plus attendre, je dégainais un bâton d'environ trente centimètres devant moi. J'appuyais sur un bouton et, aussitôt, le bâton s'allongea pour ensuite s'ouvrir en éventail à chaque extrémité, donnant ainsi une épée double de ma fabrication. Je sautais dans la mêlée et me mis à trancher têtes, bras et bustes qui se mettaient en travers de ma route. Mon seul objectif, désormais, était de me rendre jusqu'à Éli. Je réussis finalement à atteindre mon but et, malgré toutes les ennemies qui étaient toujours présentes, je laissais tomber mon arme et me penchais sur la poitrine d'Éli. Je soupirais de soulagement en entendant son cœur battre, et m'apprêtais à me relever pour achever le travail lorsque quelque chose de dur s'abattit sur mon crâne, me faisant sombrer sur le coup.

Putain de bordel de merde ! Ma tête me fait un mal de chien ! Mais… attendez une seconde… où est-ce que je suis ? Je regardais autour de moi et vis que je me trouvais dans la forêt, dans la même clairière que la veille. J'entendis quelqu'un bouger à côté de moi et vis qu'il s'agissait d'Éliane. Aussitôt, je vérifiais ses bras et son visage, et vis que ses blessures s'étaient toutes refermées… sauf une. Ça arrivait de temps en temps, et la blessure finissait toujours par devenir une cicatrice. Enfin bon, j'étais en train de vérifier son pouls lorsqu'elle se redressa en courbant le dos vers l'avant, poussant un râle étranglé par la même occasion.

- ALI !

Je posais une main rassurante sur son épaule et elle darda son regard sur moi. Après quoi, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et me serra contre elle. Je répondis avec joie à son étreinte.

- Non mais tu te rends compte de la peur que tu m'as faites ? demandais-je en me séparant d'elle. J'ais cru que tu étais morte lorsque je t'ais vu dans la clairière, baignant dans ton sang, j'ai cru mourir moi-même lorsque je t'ais entendu hurler !

- Les sorcières m'ont tendu une embuscade, je n'ai rien vu venir, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Et bien, et bien, on a bien dormi ? se moqua une voix pour le moins familière.

Je me retournais et vis Hansel, un peu plus loin, en train d'aiguiser une lame. Ma, lame.

- Rends moi ça ! m'énervais-je en me levant.

Sauf que je m'étais remis sur pieds trop vite et je fus prise d'un vertige. J'allais m'effondrer par terre mais une poigne solide me retint. Je tournais la tête et croisais le regard de Gretel. Je me dégageais d'un coup de bras et aidais Éliane à se relever. Elle tangua légèrement, mais réussi à garder son équilibre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle alors que le barjo numéro un nous rejoignais.

- Il se trouve que Blondie s'est jetée tête baissée dans la mêlée pour te rejoindre et qu'elle a eu la stupide idée de laisser tomber son arme pour vérifier si tu respirais encore, commença barjo numéro deux.

- Résultat, une des sorcières a profité du fait qu'elle était désarmée et déconcentrée du combat pour l'assommer par derrière, poursuivit Hansel.

- Mais, comme les héros que nous sommes, nous avons éliminé le reste de la vermine pour éviter qu'elle ne vous massacre pendant que vous, vous faisiez un petit somme, conclut Gretel.

Je me retenais de faire un commentaire désobligeant. Après tout, ils nous avaient sauvé la vie MAIS ça ne veut pas dire que je les apprécie pour autant.

- Merci beaucoup, dit Éliane avec un sourire. Sans vous, on serait sûrement à des lieux d'ici, maintenant.

- Euh… tu veux dire qu'elles vous auraient tué ? tenta Hansel.

- Non, elles ne veulent pas nous tuer, répondis-je. Elles veulent nous capturer, c'est pourquoi nous cachons notre visage sous des capuches la plupart du temps.

- Et… m'invita Éli à poursuivre.

- Nous aurions très bien pu nous débrouiller sans vous, mentis-je.

Elle me fit les gros yeux, et je pliais l'échine.

- Merci, grommelais-je.

- Bon, maintenant que ça c'est fait, je propose qu'on vous explique, proposa Éli.

- Bonne idée, parce que ça devient de plus en plus bizarre, se désespéra Gretel.

- Attendez, j'ai juste une question, intervins-je. Pourquoi m'avoir laissé partir ? Vous aviez pourtant l'opportunité de me tuer, vous pensiez que j'étais une sorcière…

- Et on le pense toujours ! me coupa Hansel.

- Enfin bon, pourquoi m'avoir relâché ? demandais-je dans un soupir.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, semblant communiquer par une méthode propre à eux-mêmes.

- On en sait fichtrement rien ! Lâcha finalement Gretel. Par contre, on a quand même prit soin de vous désarmer, vous savez, question de sécurité…

- Bon, ça ne nous avance pas vraiment, mais on va faire avec, soupirais-je.

Je me laissais retomber sur le sol, les jambes croisées, et attendis la suite. Éli m'imita bien vite.

- Je vous conseille de vous asseoir, parce que ce qu'on va vous apprendre risque de vous choquer un peu, dit ma meilleure amie.

Ils hésitèrent, puis finirent par faire de même. Et voilà, nous y étions ! C'était l'heure des révélations, l'heure de vérité, l'heure de leur apprendre _leur destin, _et le notre, par la même occasion.


	5. Chapter 5- part 1

« C'était il y a 17 ans, maintenant. Les sorcières les plus puissantes du monde étaient toutes réunies pour le plus grand sabbat de l'histoire. Elles voulaient plonger le monde dans les ténèbres, afin d'en devenir les maitres. Pourtant, d'autres personnes avaient les même projets. Il s'agissait des sorciers. Ils étaient comme les sorcières, sauf qu'ils possédaient une apparence normale et qu'il s'agissait uniquement d'hommes. Un combat violent entre les sorciers et les sorcières s'engagea lors du sabbat, tandis que l'essence même d'un démon surpuissant s'ancrait à jamais dans le corps d'un nouveau né, offert en sacrifice ce soir là. Comprenant qu'ils ne pourraient en venir à bout, les sorciers fuirent. Ils invoquèrent bientôt un ange noir, un ange déchu, qui donna naissance à un autre enfant, possédant lui aussi des pouvoirs inimaginables. Les deux enfants étaient destinés à s'affronter pour le combat décisif, ils n'étaient que des armes aux yeux des sorciers et des sorcières. Pourtant, lors de leur première rencontre, à peine quelques années plus tard, un lien se forgea, et les deux enfants se mirent à se voir en cachette. Ils comprirent bien vite les intentions de leurs clans, et préférèrent fuir que de se combattre. Quand les sorciers et les sorcières comprirent que leur plan avait échoué, ils se mirent à poursuivre leurs anciens protégés pour s'approprier leur puissance. Les enfants grandirent, fuyant sans arrêt, tuant leurs poursuivants lorsqu'il le fallait. Ils ont fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas en fuyant que tout allait s'arranger, aussi se mirent-ils à chasser les sorcières, les sorciers ne se montrant pas. Ils préféraient leur envoyer des groupes d'hommes, surnommés les Traqueurs. Ceux-ci étaient des hommes possédant une grande force et une cruauté sans pareille, les chassant à travers le monde pour le compte des sorciers. Ceux-ci étaient plus rares que les sorcières, et plus durs à éliminer, mais au bout d'un certain temps, les deux enfants, désormais adolescents, trouvèrent leur point faible, purent mieux se défendre. Ils étaient en train de tuer une sorcière lorsque celle-ci clama une prophétie parlant de la fin des sorcières et des sorciers, désignant de ce fait quatre élus, dont les adolescents. Ceux-ci se mirent à arpenter le monde à la recherche des deux autres élus, afin de mettre un terme au règne de terreur des sorcières et des sorciers, pour de bon. Et aujourd'hui, les adolescents presque adultes ont enfin trouvé les deux élus manquants et, ensemble, ils accompliront leur destin. »

Voilà, c'était dit.

- Éliane et moi sommes les enfants de l'histoire, déclarais-je. Et vous êtes les deux élus manquants. Ensemble, nous avons un destin commun : détruire les forces du mal pour de bon. Nous vous avons cherché, nous vous avons trouvé, et désormais, notre destin est en marche, expliquais-je.

- Voilà pourquoi nous possédons des pouvoirs. Mon père était un sorcier, et ma mère, un ange déchu, et Aryane est la fille d'une sorcière et d'un démon, ce qui fait de nous… des sang-mêlé. Quand à vous, vous êtes les fils d'un sorcier et d'une sorcière, unis dans la mort malgré les mésententes des deux peuples, ajouta Éliane.

Ils étaient… choqués. Ils restèrent immobiles pendant plusieurs minutes, mais je comprenais parfaitement leur réaction. C'est que ça peut être choquant, quand même, une nouvelle comme celle-là. Hansel fut le premier à sortir de sa transe.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je vous fais confiance, soupira-t-il. Tiens !

Il me rendit ma lame, et Gretel revint à lui à son tour.

- Est-ce qu'on a des pouvoirs, nous aussi ? demanda-t-il avec une sorte d'excitation dans la voix.

- Pour sûr que vous en avez ! répondis-je. Et on va vous aider à les contrôler, compter sur nous. Mais les entrainements ne seront pas de tout repos, ça c'est sûr.

- On est prêts ! affirma Hansel en se levant.

- Ça, c'est à nous de le juger, répliqua sérieusement Éliane en les regardant tour à tour. Vous devrez nous écouter, désormais, car si vous tentez quoi que ce soit sans nous, ça pourrait vous être fatal.

- Du moins, en ce qui concerne la magie, ajoutais-je. C'est moi qui m'occuperais de ça. Éliane, quand à elle, va vous réapprendre tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les sorcières.

- Hey, on est pas stupides non plus, tu sais, rétorqua Gretel en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quelles sont les sorcières les plus dangereuses d'Afrique ? Comment peut-on éliminer une Équatoriale ? Quel est l'ennemi ancestral des Occidalières ? Quand le pouvoir des Canyères sont-ils à leur plus faible ? demandais-je.

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux alors qu'Éliane étouffait difficilement un rire.

- Ce ne sont pas vos méthodes de combat qui sont à revoir, mais bien votre culture générale, expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

- Mais à quoi ça vous avance de savoir tout… ça ? Je veux dire, vous prenez une baguette, vous identifiez la sorcière et, à part savoir parfois comment la tuer, ça sert à quoi ? demanda Gretel.

- Comme tu l'as dit, à la tuer en général, mais aussi pour découvrir leurs intentions, comme organiser des Sabbats ou des sacrifices. Par exemple, une Marinique, une Marécalique et une Sablante d'Asie dans une forêt et en ville, ce n'est absolument pas normal, vous comprenez ? Le fait est que toutes les sorcières du monde semblent se réunir ici pour le plus grand Sabbat de l'histoire, qui aura lieu lors de la Lune de Sang. Douze enfants seront sacrifiés et, grâce à la cérémonie, les sorcières ne pourront plus jamais être brûlées, elles seront invulnérables au feu, expliqua-je.

- Mais il manque encore des enfants et… ajouta Éliane.

- Combien d'enfants ont disparu ? la coupais-je.

Elle comprit alors que je ne voulais pas le dire immédiatement. Les deux garçons semblèrent réfléchir, puis se regardèrent.

- Onze. Six garçons et cinq filles, répondit Gretel. Et grâce à la carte lunaire qu'Éliane nous a donné, on était déjà au courant pour la Lune de Sang.

- Il faut immédiatement retourner en ville ! s'exclama Éliane. Les sorcières ne resteront pas inactives bien longtemps, il faut qu'on aille en ville trouver la prochaine victime !

Je me rendis alors compte que le soleil était en train de se coucher. Une journée était déjà passée ! Sans attendre plus longtemps, nous réunîmes nos affaires et, après qu'Éli et moi fûmes dissimulées sous des capuches, nous nous mîmes à courir en direction de la ville d'Augsbourg. Le soleil venait à peine de disparaître derrière les pics dégarnis qui trônaient à l'horizon lorsque nous atteignîmes enfin notre but, mais il était trop tard. L'une des maisons était en feu, et les flammes se propageaient rapidement aux habitations voisines. Malgré tout, nous tentâmes le tout pour le tout et entrâmes dans la ville. Le feu n'était apparemment qu'une distraction.

- Alicia, Gretel, allez éteindre le feu, ordonna alors ma meilleure amie. Hansel et moi irons nous occuper de l'enfant.

- Pourquoi se séparer ? Et pourquoi tu ne t'occupe pas de la maison avec Alicia pendant qu'on s'occupe de la fillette ? demanda Gretel.

- On vous expliquera plus tard, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, répondis-je. Allons y, et vite !

Les garçons finirent par accepter, et je me dirigeais vers les maisons enflammées avec Gretel pendant que les deux autres s'éloignaient dans la direction opposée. Les cris des villageois s'intensifièrent lorsque le hurlement d'un enfant retentit à l'intérieur de la maison, qui était sur le point de s'effondrer. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et, sans attendre, je me jetais dans l'habitation sur le point de s'effondrer. Je cherchais d'abord à me repérer, puis avisais un escalier à moitié détruit. Un poutre tomba à quelques centimètres de moi, et je l'enjambais pour monter quatre à quatre les escaliers. Un nouveau cri d'enfant retentit de derrière une des portes au fond du couloir, qui était fermée. Je tentais de l'ouvrir, mais c'était peine perdue. À bout de patience et sachant qu'il ne nous restait pas beaucoup de temps, je la défonçais. Je m'approchais alors d'une petite forme recroquevillée dans le fond de la chambre qui commençait elle aussi à être la proie des flammes, et je m'en approchais. C'était l'enfant qui avait hurlé, un petit garçon d'environ six ans, apparemment.

- Maman ? demanda-t-il en levant des yeux larmoyants sur moi.

- Non, dis-je doucement. Je ne suis pas ta maman, mais je suis ici pour t'aider à la retrouver. Suis moi, il faut sortir au plus vite !

- Non ! Mon papa il dit qu'il ne faut pas suivre les inconnues qui cachent leur visage, parce que ce sont des sorcières, répondit-il en reculant vivement.

Je soupirais, puis dévoilais mon visage.

- Moi, je suis l'ennemie des sorcières, c'est mon travail de les tuer. Veux-tu retrouver ta maman et ton papa, maintenant ? Viens, on va sortir de cette maison.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, puis accepta. Je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever, et le regardais droit dans les yeux.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Maxence.

- Maintenant Maxence, tu vas faire tout ce que je te dis, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Très bien. Tu vas t'accrocher à ma jambe et me suivre en faisant bien attention à rester caché sous ma cape, d'accord ? Ça va te protéger du feu, et ne respire qu'à travers ta tunique. Tu as compris ?

Il hocha à nouveau la tête, et se cacha sous ma cape en s'accrochant à ma jambe droite. Je nous menais vers la porte de la chambre, mais le plancher craqua et, d'un coup, tout s'effondra. Je créais de justesse une bulle protectrice, surtout pour le gamin puisque que le feu ne pouvait rien me faire, et attendis quelques secondes avant de repousser les débris qui nous empêchaient de sortir. Je réussis finalement à m'extirper et vis Gretel qui s'approchait vers moi. Il tandis légèrement les bras, apparemment au cas où je m'effondrerais, mais je l'ignorais et me dirigeais vers les parents en pleurs, Maxence toujours accroché à ma jambe. Arrivée devant eux, j'ouvris ma cape et l'enfant se jeta dans les bras de ses parents. Ils me remercièrent une bonne dizaine de fois avant de s'éloigner au pas de course. Je revins ensuite vers Gretel, bien décidée à éteindre le feu.

**POV Gretel :**

Avant que je n'ais pu faire quoi que ce soit pour la retenir, Alicia disparut dans les flammes de la maison. Bordel, mais elle est complètement folle ! Elle va se faire tuer, et après, c'est moi qui vais mourir de la main d'Éliane ! Râhhh, tout est si compliqué ! Tout ça me dépasse. Une prophétie, des sang-mêlé, un destin, des pouvoirs, des sorciers… c'est complètement fou et, pourtant, je sais au plus profond de moi que c'est la vérité. Soudain, la maison s'écroula d'un coup, et aux cris des villageois se mêlèrent les pleurs. Je me précipitais vers les décombres encore en feu et, alors que j'allais me jeter dedans pour retrouver Alicia, une main repoussa violemment les débris et la jeune fille se dressa devant moi. Elle marcha péniblement dans ma direction, et je tendis les bras pour la réceptionner si elle venait à s'effondrer. Pourtant, elle m'ignora complètement et se dirigea vers un couple qui sanglotait amèrement. Elle écarta un pant de sa cape, et je vis un petit garçon d'environ six ans sortir pour se jeter dans les bras de ses parents. Ceux-ci, d'abords incrédules, se confondirent ensuite en remerciements et s'éloignèrent en vitesse avec leur fils. Elle revint vers moi, et, malgré sa capuche, je pu aisément deviner son air sérieux.

- Pas un mot à Éli, comprit ?

- Compte sur moi, elle me fera la peau aussi, sinon. Elle peut être vraiment flippante, ton amie, répondis-je en souriant.

Je distinguais ses lèvres esquisser un fin sourire, mais qui disparut bien vite.

- Suis moi, il faut éteindre le feu avant qu'il ne se propage encore plus, ordonna-t-elle.

Me demandant ce qui allait suivre, j'obéis, et la suivis jusque dans une ruelle.

- Très bien, prêt pour ta première leçon de magie ? demanda-t-elle en se stoppant et tendant les mains devant elle, vers la maison.

- Quoi ?

- Suis bien mes instructions, d'accord ? Concentre toi, fais fit de toute l'agitation autour, concentre toi sur la chaleur des flammes, imagina la parcourir tes veines, expliqua-t-elle.

- Mais pourquoi tu le fais pas ? paniquais-je.

- Le feu est trop gros, je ne peux pas le faire sans ton aide, alors tu fais ce que je te dis ou c'est fichu !

Je tentais de me calmer et calquais ma respiration sur la sienne. J'obéis à ses instructions et, bien vite, une immense chaleur monta en moi.

- Je… je crois que je l'ais ! dis-je.

- Très bien ! Maintenant, imagine la chaleur entrer dans ton cœur et y disparaître pour de bon, d'accord ? Imagine que les flammes en toi se font un chemin jusqu'à ton cœur pour s'y évaporer, répliqua-t-elle.

Je fermais les yeux, et obéis. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous parvînmes enfin à éteindre le brasier. Sans vraiment pouvoir l'expliquer, je fus pris d'un vertige et tanguais dangereusement sur le côté, mais Alicia me retint.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça fait toujours ça les premières fois, me rassura-t-elle. Tu vas t'en remettre complètement dans quelques minutes.

Elle m'offrit alors un premier sourire franc, auquel je répondis avec joie. Je pus finalement me remettre sur pieds et, pendant que les villageois s'affairaient autour des décombres, nous nous mîmes à arpenter les rues pour retrouver les deux autres. À un tournant, j'entrais en collision avec mon frère. Il semblait paniqué.

- Hansel ? m'inquiétais-je. Hey, Alicia, j'ai trouvé mon frère !

La jeune fille était en train de chercher plus loin. Elle arriva au pas de course auprès de nous, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Où est Éli ?

Hansel baissa les yeux, et Alicia fit un pas en arrière en étouffant un sanglot.

- Non… non, non, NON !

De rage, elle frappa dans un mur, qui éclata et se fissura sur plusieurs mètres. Je reculais, sidéré. C'est qu'elle frappe fort, et je ne voulais surtout pas faire les frais de sa colère. Puis, elle se retourna vers nous, sa capuche tombant à l'arrière et dévoilant un visage déformé par la rage, la tristesse et l'inquiétude.

- Comment? demanda-t-elle simplement.


	6. Chapter 5- part 2

**POV Hansel :**

- Alicia, Gretel, allez éteindre le feu, ordonna alors la brunette. Hansel et moi irons nous occuper de l'enfant.

- Pourquoi se séparer ? Et pourquoi tu ne t'occupe pas de la maison avec Alicia pendant qu'on s'occupe de la fillette ? demanda Gretel.

- On vous expliquera plus tard, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, répondit Alicia d'un air pressé. Allons y, et vite !

Nous finîmes par accepter et, tandis que mon jumeau et Blondie partaient en courant vers les habitations enflammées, je courrais avec Éliane jusqu'au bureau du Shérif.

- Les dossiers des enfants de la ville, vite ! le pressais-je alors qu'il nous fixait avec des yeux ronds.

Il pointa simplement une commode, et je sortis une pile de feuilles. Éliane, qui était partie dans a pièce d'à côté, revint avec les avis de recherches des gamins disparus.

- Janvier… décembre… avril… février… mai… juin… marmonnais-je en triant rapidement les parchemins.

- Mars… septembre… novembre… octobre… aout… Il manque le juillet ! ajouta Éliane en fouillant frénétiquement dans les dossiers. Il faut une petite fille née en juillet !

Nous cherchâmes pendant quelques minutes.

- Je l'ai ! m'exclamais-je alors en brandissant une feuille.

Je me tournais vers le Shérif, qui nous regardait faire, sidéré.

- Connaissez-vous cette enfant ? demandais-je.

- Je… bien sûr, c'est la petite Marie, balbutia-t-il.

- Où habite-t-elle ? demanda Éliane.

- Enfin, je n'ais pas le droit de… protesta-t-il.

- C'est une question de vie ou de mort, l'enfant est en grand danger ! éclatais-je.

- Je… à l'entrée du village, la première maison sur le côté, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, nous sortîmes en coup de vent et nous dirigeâmes vers la place indiquée. Pourtant, alors que nous arrivions devant l'habitation, la fenêtre du haut éclata et un corps tomba devant nous, fusillée. Des cris retentirent et une femme sortit par la porte avec la fillette que nous cherchions.

- Pas si vite, sorcière ! s'interposa Éliane.

- Tiens tiens, une des sang-mêlé, ricana la femme.

C'était étrange, la femme était apparemment une sorcière, mais elle avait un visage normal. Cheveux noirs, peau pâle… ça devait être une des rares à pouvoir changer d'apparence. Un troll sortit alors de l'ombre, se saisit de l'enfant et l'envoya dans une cage grossièrement construite de ronces. Il saisit ensuite la charrette dans laquelle se trouvait la cage et se mit à marcher d'un pas lourd en direction de la sortie de la ville. J'hésitais. Devais-je sauver la gamine ou aider Éliane à combattre la sorcière, qui avait pris une apparence franchement dégoutante.

- Va la sauver ! hurla alors la brunette en évitant un coup.

J'hésitais encore quelques secondes, puis obéis. Je me mis à courir après le monstre, qui venait de sortir de la ville, mais j'arrivais trop tard, et il s'enfonça dans la forêt. Sachant que je ne pourrais le rattraper alors qu'il faisait nuit, je laissais tomber et revins à la ville en quelques minutes pour aider Éliane. Pourtant, lorsque j'arrivais là où je l'avais laissé, je ne trouvais qu'un mur tâché d'une écriture ensanglanté.

_La première Sang-Mêlé est notre_

_Vous êtes les prochains !_

MERDE ! Merde, merde, merde ! Elles avaient eu Éliane ! Oh, non seulement c'est de ma faute, mais en plus, Alicia va me tuer ! Ah la la, je suis foutu. Je me mis à arpenter les rues en direction des maisons en feu, qui venait d'être éteint, et quelques minutes plus tard, je rentrais en collision avec mon frère.

- Hansel ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Hey, Alicia, j'ai trouvé mon frère !

Blondie s'approcha de nous.

- Où est Éli ?

Je me contentais de baisser les yeux, incapable de lui annoncer.

- Non… non, non, NON !

De rage, elle frappa dans le mur le plus proche, qui se fissura sur plusieurs mètres. Bordel, mais c'est qu'elle est forte ! Je m'éloignais un peu, et elle se retourna d'un coup vers nous. La capuche tomba et dévoila son visage, empli d'inquiétude, de tristesse et de colère.

- Comment ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

Je relatais donc toute l'histoire et, à la fin, elle me rassura, ce qui me surprit grandement.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, affirma-t-elle. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Cette sorcière était apparemment très puissante, si tu étais resté, elle t'aurait eu toi aussi.

Nous n'ajoutâmes rien et rentrâmes à l'auberge, où nous avions une chambre, pour nous reposer, tandis que Gretel racontait à grand renfort de gestes comment il avait éteint le feu grâce à l'aide d'Alicia. Pourtant, à peine quelques minutes après que nous nous soyons couché (elle avait une chambre à côté de la notre, nous tenions à la lui payer), j'entendis le plancher craquer de l'autre côté de notre porte, et une ombre couper le faible raie de lumière qui passe en dessous. Je me levais sans réveiller Gretel et ouvris la porte. Je vis alors Alicia en train de descendre les escaliers, un sac sur le dos. Je sautais par dessus la rambarde et lui bloquais le chemin jusqu'à la sortie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandais-je.

- Je vais chercher Éli. Si je ne suis pas de retour à la fin de la journée, vous quittez le royaume au plus vite, expliqua-t-elle en tentant de passer à côté de moi. Laisse moi sortir !

- Pas question ! C'est du suicide, tout ça ! Pourquoi tu n'attends pas demain matin ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait quitter le royaume ? Pourquoi tu pars seule ?

Elle soupira.

- Si je n'attends pas, c'est parce qu'il y a un lien spécial qui nous relie, Éli et moi. Je peux… je peux ressentir tout ce qu'elle ressent, y compris sa douleur, et les sorcières le savent.

- Donc c'est un piège, compris Hansel. Pourquoi te jeter dedans, dans ce cas ?

- Éliane ne leur sert à rien sans moi, tout comme je ne sers à rien aux sorciers sans Éliane. C'est moi qu'elles veulent, et il est hors de question qu'Éli souffre à ma place.

- Je viens avec toi.

Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchis, mais à voir l'étincelle d'espoir qui s'était allumé dans son regard, je compris que c'était la bonne chose à dire. Pourtant, elle protesta.

- C'est hors de question. Si je n'arrive pas à sauver Éli et que je suis faite prisonnière moi aussi, vous serez notre dernière chance ! protesta-t-elle.

J'allais répondre lorsqu'un cri retentit de ma chambre. Gretel ! Je montais quatre à quatre les escaliers et ouvrit la porte à la volée pour trouver… rien. Il n'y avait plus rien dans notre chambre, aucune trace de mon frère. J'avisais alors la fenêtre ouverte et le message de sang sur le mur.

_Plus que deux !_

Je me retournais vers Alicia, qui venait de monter me rejoindre et qui affichait une mine horrifiée.

- Elles savent que nous sommes trop puissants lorsque nous sommes en équipe, dis-je, alors elles s'en prennent à nous lorsque nous sommes seul. On ne doit plus se séparer maintenant, et je viens avec toi non seulement pour t'aider, mais aussi parce que c'est dangereux, parce qu'il faut sauver mon frère, et parce que malgré nos débuts, on pourrait être de bons amis.

J'avais expliqué mes raisons tout en rassemblant mes affaires et je me retournais finalement vers elle, qui était figée sur place. Pourtant, elle se reprit bien vite et me sourit franchement.

- T'es peut-être pas si con, finalement, lâcha-t-elle.

- Et je suis censé le prendre comment ?

- Pour moi, c'était un compliment, mais tu le prends comme tu veux, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Aller, en route ! Mais nous n'irons pas les sauver tout de suite.

- Quoi ?

- Même si je connais la douleur d'Éliane et celle prochaine de Gretel, tu n'es pas prêt. Si on venait à se séparer, tu pourrais te défendre, mais les sorcières gagnent en puissance et sans magie, tu ne résisterais pas longtemps. Je vais donc t'entrainer et nous irons les libérer quand je te jugerais prêt, expliqua-t-elle.

- Mais il ne reste que deux semaines avant la Lune de Sang ! répliquais-je.

- Raison de plus pour que tu progresses vite. Aller, on y va, et vite ! Nous allons à Stonehenge.

Sachant qu'il ne servait à rien d'argumenter, je la suivis et nous quittâmes la ville pour nous enfoncer dans la forêt, alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube éclairaient la ville.


End file.
